Bengali's Dilemma
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: What happens when two cats come together.


Bengali's Dilemma

Prologue Bengali's POV:

It had been a beautiful day on Third Earth, but I was troubled by an overwhelming need to ask Tygra for his help or advice with a situation I was finding myself having no way to come up with an answer on my own. When I did finally find him, I started blurting out the situation I was in.

"Tygra, I am so hopelessly lost on how to tell Panthro that I want to be his mate. I mean he is so sexy in my eyes."

"Brother, you are just too much, but I have to tell you that I have never seen Panthro show any kind of interest in anyone that is of the female persuasion."

"Are you saying that he is interested in mates that are male?"

"Possibly, but I would tread lightly. I mean you might leave him small gifts in his workshop. Start with the simple gifts then move on to more hinting gifts."

"Thank you, Tygra. I would have been lost without your advice on this matter."

After leaving Tygra to work on what he was doing on the Thundertank, I began to plan out how I was going to make Panthro realize that I wanted to be his mate. I knew the first gift I was going to give him was going to be a bouquet of wildflowers that I know he loves since I have seen him smile every time he sees them. Those will be in his workshop while I am going to leave a huge bowl of candy fruit in his room to enjoy at his leisure.

After asking Wilykat to borrow his hover board, I flew to the spot that had the very wild flowers Panthro loved growing in a field. While there, I noticed a rock in the shape of a heart. I had to smile as I picked it up and knew then that the flowers and the rock had to be one gift. After getting the first two gifts, I went to the Robear village to ask if he could pick a satchel of their candy fruit. When RoboBill asked why he needed the fruit, I told him that I was trying to get someone to notice me and that I had affections for them. Smiling, they gave me permission to gather as much as I needed to get it through Panthro's head that he was wanted.

It took about three hours, but I had the gifts that I wanted to give Panthro for the first day of trying to tell him that I wanted him and him alone. Leaving the gifts where I knew Panthro would find it, I waited on pins and needles to see what kind of reaction Panthro would have after finding the gifts.

Chapter One: Everyone's POV:

The next morning at breakfast, Bengali watched with baited breath for either an explosion or a weirded out Panthro to walk into the room. When Panthro walked, he looked like he was ready to scratch his bald head bloody because he had this confused look on his face like he was trying to figure out who gave him the gifts and why.

"Panthro, what do you have there in your hand? It looks like a bunch of your favorite wild flowers."

"That is because it is a bunch of my favorite flowers, but nobody here would give me flowers unless they wanted me to lay them on their grave," he said jokingly. "Then I also found a heart shaped rock with the flowers and then I find a satchel full of candy fruit sitting on my bed just waiting on me to eat them. That I did with glee, man did I ever. You guys know that I am only joking about the flowers."

Bengali just sat there to hear every little bit he could without giving himself away as the one who gave the gifts to the big panther. He listened to how Panthro thought it was sweet someone would think to give him gifts out of nowhere and that his favorites were the rock that was in the shape of a heart and the candy fruit. He also said that the flowers were a great gift, too. They made his workshop stop stinking to high Thundera, which, served to make everyone laugh including Bengali.

Later that day, Bengali was visiting with his friends Willa and her sister in their village, which was fun for him considering that he rarely got away from the lair anyway. He was talking to them about the fact that he was trying to get a certain cat to realize that he wanted them as a mate. Willa was the first to pick up who he was talking about and had to smile at the shyness that he was showing at the very mentioning of the cat he wanted.

"Well, we do have these massage oils that might let this cat know that you want them. They are made of Lavender, Lilac, and Tigerlily, but you have to be careful of the last one because it has catnip in it. A very large quantity of it as well, Bengali."

"My dumb luck would be that the one I want uses it all up jacking off and in a bath like a bathing oil."

"Now that, would be very funny if it actually happened because if that cat does, it would more than likely act like a kitten all over again and who knows what he was like as a kitten."

"He was most likely a very serious kitten because he is always so serious now and I don't think he would know how to have fun even in his youth," said Willa's sister.

The three all began to laugh only to have their laughter brought to an end by the voice of the very cat that had Bengali's heart and he could feel his heart just pound in his chest as he saw the smile that graced Panthro's face as he looked up at him. Willa gave the three oils to Bengali as he left her treehouse to head back to the lair with the cat that had his heart. Jumping down from the treehouse, Bengali landed on his feet then looked up to see Panthro's face.

"What were you doing up there, Bengali?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now. I mean what kind of trouble can I get into that could rival that of the kittens."

Later that evening, there was a hell of a ruckus coming Panthro's room and when everyone went to investigate what the problem was, they got the shock of their lives. Bengali got to see what his earlier thoughts looked like in real life while the other Thundercats were watching as Panthro was literally bouncing off the walls, his bed and acting like a complete kitten high on sugar. The worst part about it was that Panthro was naked as the day he was born and had a raging hard on. Bengali could not help the facepalming that he did over the fact that he had the feeling of this very thing happening earlier in the day and he had spoke this very thought to Willa and her sister. Snarf being the ever curious being stepped closer to the front of the group to see what was going on, only to be picked up by the tail swung around above Panthro's head like a lasso until he puked on Lion-O. Not amused by Panthro's kitten like antics, he demanded that Snarf be put back down on his feet. The loud voice startled Panthro enough that he just let go of Snarf. Lion-O had to catch the poor nanny like friend quickly and hoped he would not get puked on again.

"No puking," Lion-O said just before hearing the sound of Snarf puking and Wilykat cussing about being puked on.

"Damn it, Snarf. Why me? Why not puke on the one that made you sick in first damn place," Wilykat said just before seeing the major problem going on with Panthro. "Damn, put your clothes on old man we all don't want to see what you are packing between your knees."

Panthro was still too out of his mind to realize that Wilykat was yelling at him, he proceeded to bounce off of his walls and laugh like he was a kitten again. Bengali was the only one to really appreciate the view in front of him. He also knew that he had to find a way to get Panthro to calm down and that was when he remembered that lavender was good for that. He came up with a plan quickly of how to get Panthro to unwind and save the rest of the cats from his hyperness.

"Panthro, how would you like a massage with lavender oil."

That made the hyper cat just drop onto his front like he was giving a visual answer rather than a verbal one. Bengali picked up the lavender oil while shooing the other cats out of the room. Tygra gave him a helping hand by pulling Lion-O and Snarf out with one hand while putting a booted foot up Wilykat's ass to get him moving only to have him complain about getting that done to him when he was trying to get the image of a naked Panthro out of his mind.

"Have fun with trying to get this wild panther to calm the hell down, Bengali. Oh, make sure to get that oil near his nose because it might help."

"I know this brother, now get out of here before he starts getting wild again."

With that, Tygra and the others left Bengali to deal with Panthro's hyper ass even though he was laying down. After popping the vial of the lavender oil open, Bengali noticed that the cat that he wanted to be the mate of, who was laying in front of him, was showing signs that he was slowly calming down thanks to smelling the lavender. Putting a little bit on to his hands, Bengali began to massage it into Panthro's skin. As he went, Bengali began to hear a loud purring sound coming from the body beneath him and realization of this made Bengali as hard as steel in no time at all. Soon, Panthro began to notice that something was feeling a little out of place when he felt Bengali's hands drift down and over his ass cheeks.

"Bengali, is there something you have been wanting to tell me, but have been too scared to?"

"Yes."

"That being?"

"I want to be your mate. I know you think you are too old for someone young like me, but I don't want anyone except for you. Please, don't be mad at me, but I can't fight what my heart wants, Panthro. Nor would I want to because you are the most thoughtful male I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. I also know that you have the strongest and the most beautiful spirit in the clan."

"What if you want kits later in your life?"

"I was supposed to be one of a set of twins, but my sister died while still within our mother. I absorbed some of her into me and it made me a hermaphrodite. I am both male and female. I can give you kits."

Panthro rolled over to look at the very scared looking Bengali with a small smile as it hits him that he had always wondered why Bengali had intrigued him. Now, he had his answer and it made his heart soar. He decided to see if he could get a matching purr out Bengali if he began to sing his mate song. Clearing his throat, Panthro began to sing what he felt in his heart for Bengali and he was delighted to find the very response he was wanting reaching his ears.

Just to see if Bengali truly wanted to be his mate, Panthro decided to go a little higher in his mate song only to find Bengali matching him tone for tone. It was just enough to let Panthro know that he had found his one true mate that would never leave him. He gave a small tug to Bengali's trunks, which was all that it took for his soon to be mate to know that they needed to come off and now. Bengali gave a small smile as he shimmied out of the trunks, but as he did this he had managed to turn around to where his back was to Panthro and show him that he was still untouched by anyone. He also gave Panthro a whiff of his mating scent and it was enough to drive home the fact that Bengali was coming into his first season since being found among the other prisoner Thunderians that the Lunatics had. Growling deep in his throat, Panthro decided that he would switch the courting around on Bengali and start giving him gifts. That meant putting a claiming collar on him, so that nobody could try to lay claim to his beautiful snowy white tiger.

"I am going to make you a beautiful mate collar of silver and pale blue gems to match your beautiful eyes."

"You would really claim me as a mate," Bengali asked as he looked at Panthro over his shoulder.

"Of course, I have always been intrigued with your dual sensuality. I mean you have always had an extra little sway in your hips. It definitely caught my eye and more than once I have had a problem that I had to take care of."

Realizing that his beautiful tiger was blushing, Panthro could not stop glint of glee in his eyes from shining. He knew that Bengali was thinking along the same path as he was. With that, holding hands they made their way to Panthro's workshop so that he could work on the collar, what Panthro did not tell Bengali was that he had already created the perfect marking collar. When he pulled it out of its hiding place, Bengali gave a gasp of pure shock.

"Panthro, this is so beautiful. How did you know the thickness of my throat?"

"Just a hunch that I am glad I was right about. I also know for a fact this will be a perfect fit for you."

As Panthro got closer to Bengali, he knew the lay of the jewels would set off his beloved's eyes and fur. He also noticed that a mark in his flesh was rising. Panthro's eyes about popped out of his head when he realized that it was a 'P' and it was just over Bengali's heart.

"We were destined to be mates from the get go, my dear. I am glad that you are mine."

"I gather that you have been waiting for me to pop up into your life."

"You can say that and you would be right on the money," Panthro said as he gave a loud yawn only to notice that it was late at night and he did not wish to be away from his love that night. "How about we share a room tonight and see how we feel in the morning?"

Instead of verbally answering, Bengali stood up with his hand held out for Panthro to take a hold of. Walking back to Panthro's room, Bengali caught a glimpse of his cousin looking out of his door with a smile until Tygra saw the claiming collar. He about hit let out cheer for Bengali and Panthro. He knew if there was anyone who deserved a mate it was the two of them.

"You know they are going think that took my virginity tonight if I stay."

"To hell with what they think, I want to hold you in my arms and watch you drift off to dream."

Chapter Two:

The next morning, everyone lifted their heads up when the pair walked in for the morning meal only to notice that they were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Tygra had to literally laugh at their antics because he had never seen another pair of cats so in love with each other as the pair in front of him. Everyone decided to let them be for a little while longer, but leave it to Snarf to be the snoop of the lair as always.

"So, you were the one that made Panthro act like kitten high on candy fruit! How dare you do that and think you can just waltz in here while thinking I am going to cook you two breakfast, Bengali?! I refuse to do so," Snarf said at the top of his voice as he left the kitchen.

Panthro looked at the closing doors that the little nanny left out of only to have his nose be pulled back towards the stove to find his snowy white mate standing there cooking a recipe that RoboBelle had given him. Panthro could not help, but feel his mouth start to water at the smell alone. Tygra could see how intensely Panthro watched his soon to be mate's every move as if he didn't want to miss a thing. This made Tygra's heart soar knowing that his brother was now safe with his mate.

"I can feel you watching me, Panthro. Are you trying to make me blush?"

"If that happens then, I think I am doing my job right. Of course, I am just watching my mate do what he knows that his mate needs."

"We both need some food and I am not letting you go through your morning without something in your stomach."

"Why is that, my mate?"

"Because you can't concentrate worth shit with your stomach growling at you."

"Ok, I am betting that you claimed my brother last night, Panthro, because he is acting way too tamed down not to have been."

"I am waiting til after the mating rights are performed over us to fully claim him."

"Right and Mumm-Ra is going to show up wearing a white armband with news of more Thundercats being found if that is true."

Suddenly, the alarms started going off as if there was danger coming. Making sure to shut off the stove everyone, all of the Thundercats ran outside only to find that Mumm-Ra had in fact shown up with a white armband. Tygra was beginning to hope against hope that there was no news about more Thundercats being found.

"What is this about, Mumm-Ra?"

"More Thundercats have been found, but the majority of them look like Bengali. In fact, they are looking for him so that they mate off to another snowy tiger."

That made Panthro growl at the very thought of Bengali being taken from him. Even the ancient one knew better than to try and tangle with a pissed off cat like Panthro. Everyone was a little nervous about the other cats finding the lair before the rights could be spoken over Panthro and Bengali.

"How can we stop them from ripping them away from each other?"

"The mating rights have to be spoken over them and that takes two priests to do. Wait a minute, everyone. Mumm-Ra, what were you in your early life?"

"A priest of the god Ra. If Cheetara can teach me the words, I would gladly help them become a mated pair."

"Only if you promise not to use them against us, I will be more than happy to teach you the words that bind one mate to another for the rest of their lives."

"I swear upon my own powers that should I do may my powers leave me," Mumm-Ra said while holding Cheetara's hand.

This made all of the Thundercats look at him with a serious look on their faces and knew that if he swore on his own powers then he meant what he said when he promised not to used the words and rituals against the them. It was only two hours later when everything for the ritual was ready and the two cats were standing in front of everyone. Following Cheetara's lead and the blessing of Jaga, Mumm-Ra helped with the mating and binding ritual. Panthro and Bengali gave each other their heart while promising to remain true to the other. As the ceremony was coming to an end, the large group of snow tigers showed up and began to move towards Begali when Panthro moved pulled his new mate behind him.

"Move aside, panther!"

"No, I am this cat's mate and you have no right to try to separate us. We have done the ritual which locks us to each other."

"There was only one priest present which makes it incomplete."

"Wrong. In my earlier life and in present, I am a priest of Ra and I followed Cheetara's lead on the ritual so that you all could not pull these two hearts apart. I also know that destiny have marked these two for each other with a skin mark over their hearts. You can see them for yourself," Mumm-Ra said as he pointed to the raised skin on their chest. "Bengali has a 'P' while Panthro has a 'B'. So, I would not try to get in between them if I were you."

"We also had the blessing of Jaga's spirit," said Lion-O as he slid up beside his best friend while Tygra was on the other side of his now brother in law.

"He was promised to the clan leader's son as a child upon reaching his first heat."

"That pompous cat is not even gay or interested in having kits."

"You have no right to speak of me in such a way, you slut. Bring him to me!"

"You get near them and I will kill you myself," Mumm-Ra said as he stood in front of the new couple.

That threat alone was enough to give the cats that stood behind the imposing figure of Mumm-Ra hope that he was willing to help if need be so that Panthro and Bengali would remain together. The cats in front the Mumm-Ra decided that they were not exactly willing to risk their lives to retrieve the so called wayward snowy tiger, but the clan leader's son was the only one that was too stupid not to take Mumm-Ra at his word of a swift death if he had tried to separate the newly mated couple. Rushing forward, he thought that could take down the ancient one only to find himself falling to the ground fatally wounded. Everyone looked to Mumm-Ra to find in his hand the heart of the cat that had thought to challenge Panthro's claim on Bengali as his mate.

"I told you that I would kill you myself if you even tried to get in between these cats. Now, you are dead to all," Mumm-Ra said as the life left the cat's eyes. "Anyone else want to challenge my promise to protect these cats?"

All of the new comers shook their heads as if to say that losing the one was enough to get them to understand that he meant business. Turning, he saw that Bengali had a tear of happiness sliding down his cheek because he knew that his happiness was going to be fulfilled once the ritual night was completed and that would be when Panthro claimed his body as his mate. Mumm-Ra gave them a gentle smile while calling for the wedding party to begin and all of the guests clapped along with cheered for Panthro and Bengali.

Epilogue: Mumm-Ra's POV:

It had been a year since I had helped with the mating ritual for Panthro and his beautiful snowy tiger Bengali, and now I am helping once more with the delivery of their kittens. I must say that they are a pair of beautiful kittens. One of them was an identical match to Bengali while the other had Panthro's build and sleekness with Bengali's markings. When I brought this up to them, Panthro started laughing because it was very true when I said that he looked just like a Panger.


End file.
